Hydrogels are water-swellable or water-swollen materials whose structure is typically defined by a crosslinked or interpenetrating network of hydrophilic homopolymers or copolymers. The hydrophilic homopolymers or copolymers can be water-soluble in free form, but in a hydrogel they may be rendered insoluble generally due to the presence of covalent, ionic, or physical crosslinks. In the case of physical crosslinking, the linkages can take the form of entanglements, crystallites, or hydrogen-bonded structures. The crosslinks in a hydrogel provide structure and physical integrity to the polymeric network.
Hydrogels can be classified as amorphous, semicrystalline, hydrogen-bonded structures, supermolecular structures, or hydrocolloidal aggregates. Numerous parameters affect the physical properties of a hydrogel, including porosity, pore size, nature of gel polymer, molecular weight of gel polymer, and crosslinking density. The crosslinking density influences the hydrogel's macroscopic properties, such as volumetric equilibrium swelling ratio, compressive modulus, or mesh size. Pore size and shape, pore density, and other factors can impact the surface properties, optical properties, and mechanical properties of a hydrogel.
Over the past three to four decades, hydrogels have shown promise for biomedical and pharmaceutical applications, mainly due to their high water content and rubbery or pliable nature, which can mimic natural tissue. Biocompatible hydrogels can be engineered to be either degradable or resistant to degradation. An additional advantage of hydrogels, which has only recently been appreciated, is that they may provide desirable protection of drugs, peptides, and proteins from the potentially harsh environment in the vicinity of a release site.
However, typical hydrogels lack the required mechanical and frictional properties to be useful as articulating and weight-bearing mediums. Biostable hydrogels are often based on alcohol functional polymers such as hydroxymethylmethacrylates, polyvinyl alcohol, etc. These materials are known to readily absorb and release water. However, they do not have the same frictional properties as that of articular cartilage. Particularly, the degree of bound water in these types of synthetic materials is far less than that for natural cartilage.
Therefore, there is a need to develop hydrogel materials that mimic the frictional properties of natural articulating surfaces.